Quand Chappy et Dracula invitent une rousse
by Nora Elsa
Summary: L'enlèvement d'Inoue revisité. Alors qu'Ichigo et l'équipe d'Hitsugaya font une pause dans un parc d'attraction du monde réel, Aizen a lui aussi des projets pour eux. Fic pas du tout sérieuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Quand Chappy et Dracula invitent une rousse

**disclaimer : **Bleach ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Tite Kubo. L'idée de l'enlèvement dans un parc d'attraction dans la maison des horreurs ne m'appartient pas non plus, j'ai honteusement pompé sur K.A Applegate pour cette première partie de chapitre. Le reste m'appartient, je pense.

**rating :** K+ (sauf si vous êtes sensibles à la cause des chappy maltraités)

**genre :** humour, et rien d'autre!

**pairing : **aucun, ou pas vraiment. Cherchez pas, il n'y a pas de romance ici.

**résumé : **L'enlèvement d'Inoue revisité. Alors qu'Ichigo et l'équipe d'Hitsugaya font une pause dans un parc d'attraction du monde réel, Aizen a lui aussi des projets pour eux. Fic pas du tout sérieuse.

**note :** Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses. Une nuit, alors que je relisais un des tomes de la série Animorphs, l'illumination : et si je revisitais l'enlèvement d'Inoue façon animorphs? Donc, j'ai adapté la trame de cette première partie sur "Le mystère", donc si vous voyez de très grosses similitudes avec le livre, c'est normal!

Je considère ce chapitre comme une sorte d'hommage à la série, dont j'ai essayé de retranscrire l'humour et le côté tornadesque de l'action. J.K Applegate est ma "sensei" en humour, et je conseille ses livres.

C'est pas mon texte le plus réussi : il est un peu différent de d'habitude et c'est un gros délire assumé, mais j'espère que vous le trouverez drôle quand même. A lire en écoutant "Mala vida" de Mano Negra comme accompagnement musical. On se retrouve en bas n_n.

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

Inoue, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Yumichika et Ikkaku se trouvaient pour une raison obscure dans un parc d'attraction. Il était question de pause, d'arrancars qui attendraient un peu avant de revenir, de détente et de découverte du monde réel.

C'était un petit parc d'attractions, mais il comportait quand même pas mal de manèges et une fanfare qui démarrerait le soir même, juste avant le feu d'artifice.

Une fois que Ichigo eut expliqué avec force de détails le principe d'utilisation des manèges, ils se séparèrent en petits groupes. Ikkaku et son ami partirent du côté des auto-tamponneuses, Matsumoto essaya d'attirer son capitaine sur les trampolines pour enfants, et le reste se demanda par où commencer.

--

-C'est un plan audacieux, Aizen-sama! Et brillant.

-Merci, Ulquiorra. Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire?

-Oui, répondirent les arrancars.

On entendit Grimmjow soupirer bruyamment. Il n'était pas ravi d'être de la partie, sans doute à cause de son rôle. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et avec un peu de bol, il pourrait régler son compte à une certaine fraise.

--

-Allons sur la grande roue! proposa Inoue.

Les autres approuvèrent, même Kurosaki qui avait l'habitude d'être en hauteur mais qui voulait faire plaisir à son amie.

-Ça bouge, dis donc, remarqua Rukia, alors que la nacelle se balançait sous le vent.

-Oui, mais... commença Kurosaki avant de s'interrompre.

-Qu'y a-t-il? s'inquiéta la rouquine en voyant l'air soucieux du garçon.

-Rien, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un. J'ai du me tromper.

Il avait cru voir Ulquiorra. Mais c'était impossible. Il aurait sentit le reiatsu de l'espada. Trois tours de grande roue le poussèrent à chasser ces idées noires pour s'amuser. Puis, Rukia s'étonna en voyant une pancarte.

-Maison des horreurs? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Et bien c'est une attraction où il fait noir, et où il y a toutes sortes de monstres à l'intérieur pour faire peur aux gens.

-Il y a des corps découpés?

-Parfois, oui, répondit Ichigo en levant un sourcil devant l'attrait morbide de la jeune shinigami.

-On y va! décida cette dernière, emballée.

Les autres acceptèrent l'idée et après avoir un petit peu attendu, ils s'installèrent dans un wagon. Derrière eux, dans le wagon suivant, le rouquin remarqua qu'un garçon efféminé s'était installé, seul, et qu'il les fixait d'un air moqueur. Il avait de grands yeux bleus, des cheveux noirs mi-longs, une barrette blanche dans les cheveux et un corps mince. On ne voyait pas ses mains, cachées dans ses manches. Ichigo eut un mauvais pressentiment mais se tourna pour observer le reste du décor ; le wagon se mettait en marche.

-Ouah, la sorcière est réussie, s'extasia Orihime en voyant une créature informe passer au dessus d'eux en ricanant. Derrière eux, le garçon riait aussi, d'un rire méprisant. Chad se retourna pour le regarder et échangea un regard perplexe avec Ichigo.

Il fallait dire que, dans l'ensemble, cette maison des horreur était plutôt réussie. Les fantômes étaient presque effrayant. Et Rukia avait même eut droit à ses morceaux de corps éparpillés.

-Nyah hahaha! Tremblez pauvres mortels! Vous ne ressortirez pas vivant du cimetière hanté, brailla une voix cassée d'un haut-parleur.

-Ouaaaaah, c'est bien fait! s'écria Rukia alors que des tombes s'élevaient du sol.

Effectivement, c'était bien fait, se disait le rouquin. Mais que pouvait bien faire Bugs Bunny _ici_?

Le lapin était là, grandeur nature, les bras levés, comme s'il voulait les attaquer. L'effet était plus comique qu'effrayant avec la tête souriante de la peluche géante. Et à côté, un vampire se dirigeait vers eux, l'air sinistre, sortant les mains de ses poches. Il avait de grands yeux verts, et on aurait dit qu'il pleurait.

Inoue plissa le front, comme si elle essayait de se rappeler où elle pouvait bien déjà l'avoir vu. Il ressemblait beaucoup à quelqu'un. Mais d'ailleurs...

-_C'est_ Ulquiorra! cria Kurosaki, essayant de se lever pour attaquer.

Mais Bugs Bunny avait rejoint le pseudo vampire et colla une manchette qui repoussa le shinigami remplaçant. Le lapin grogna, mécontent. Comment pouvait-on tabasser quelqu'un correctement avec ce costume rembourré? Le vampire saisit Orihime par le bras, la faisant se lever, et la passa au Bugs Bunny qui la souleva et la posa sur son épaule.

-Inoue! cria Ichigo essayant de la rejoindre, alors que le wagon se remettait brusquement en marche et que l'étrange duo repartait de son côté avec un colis remuant.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, le rouquin se leva et sauta en marche, imité par Rukia et Chad. Ils passèrent devant l'autre wagon, dont le garçon sauta lui aussi, confirmant son côté suspect aux yeux du rouquin.

-Je suis l'arrancar nu, précisa-t-il avant de se faire bousculer par le garçon et la shinigami, qui étaient relativement pressés et n'avaient vraiment pas le temps pour le free huggs.

Le brun se releva, jurant comme un charretier de sa voix douce, et bloqua le passage à Chad.

-On ne bouge plus!! Je suis l'arrancar n°6 : Luppy!

--

_Flashback_

-Putain, va pour les gigai étroits, mais pourquoi doit-on se farcir ces costumes idiots?

-Grimmjow, les ordres d'Aizen-sama ne se discutent pas. Et tout le monde est déguisé.

-Mais pourquoi je suis le seul à avoir ce truc sur la tête avec ces deux oreilles qui pendent?

-Parce qu'Aizen-sama l'a décidé.

-Fait chier.

--

Le vampire donna un coup sur la paroi commençant à la détruite.

-Hey! cria le rouquin en s'élançant vers les ravisseurs.

Malheureusement pour lui, les tombes en carton-plâtre se relevèrent à ce moment là, l'envoyant rouler par terre.

-Nyah hahaha! Tremblez pauvres mortels, continuait de débiter stupidement le haut-parleur, alors que les wagons continuaient de défiler avec des gens à l'intérieur.

Tout à coup, la lumière apparut. Ulquiorra venait de défoncer la paroi et passait par l'ouverture pour sortir de l'attraction. Ils allaient s'enfuir.

L'arrancar courut quelques mètres puis se retourna. Il était seul.

-Que fait donc cet imbécile? pesta-t-il en revenant sur ses pas dans un tourbillon de cape draculesque.

En effet, Grimmjow avait un problème. L'ouverture d'Ulquiorra était assez grande pour ce dernier, mais le sexta rencontrait quelques ennuis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? demanda froidement le cuarta.

-Les oreilles sont coincées, imbécile! hurla l'autre, furieux en essayant de couvrir les cris d'Inoue qui avait le vertige.

Kurosaki s'était finalement relevé, et entendant la voix de son ennemi, chargea en hurlant :

-On se retrouve, enfoiré!

Il frappa la tête du travesti le plus fort possible. Mais, le costume étant vraiment rembourré, Grimmjow ne sentit rien. Au contraire, le choc avait décoincé les oreilles du costume et le sexta, libéré, commença à courir, déséquilibrant le garçon qui se retrouva une nouvelle fois par terre. Rukia l'enjamba et se lança à la poursuite des arrancars déguisés.

Ichigo se releva tant bien que mal et suivit tout le monde, zigzaguant dans la foule. En passant près d'un stand de glaces, il vit Rangiku et Hitsugaya qui le regardaient d'un air ahuri, un cornet à la main.

-Ils enlèvent Inoue! leur cria le rouquin.

Les deux shinigamis restèrent une seconde de plus la bouche ouverte avant de réaliser la situation et de se lever précipitamment et de suivre le troupeau, abandonnant leur crème glacée.

--

-Putain, il est grand, lui, commenta Yumichika en voyant une sorte de colosse de plus de deux mètres se diriger vers eux. Grand, mais moche, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de personne.

-Hé, vous deux!

-Hein? grogna Ikkaku en se tirant de sa contemplation des stands de tirs (comment un truc pareil pouvait marcher? Et ce n'était pas un sport viril du tout!).

-Je parie que je suis plus fort que vous à la bataille de polochons, s'écria l'individu de sa voix caverneuse, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

-C'est quoi ça? demanda le chauve-pas-chauve-mais-juste-rasé.

Le géant montra du doigt une attraction où les participants, un casque sur la tête, s'envoyaient de grands coups de traversins.

-Plus fort que moi? Me fais pas rire! Je te prends quand tu veux! Chez nous, à la onzième division, on ne fait pas de deux contre un.

-Viens te manger une correction!

-C'est toi qui va te faire corriger. Je m'appelle Madarame Ikkaku!

-Yammi.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Ikkaku se retrouva à échanger des coups de coussins avec l'espada numéro dix, pendant que Yumichika regardait en soupirant légèrement les deux combattants qui semaient la terreur dans le manège, sans que personne n'ose s'opposer à eux.

--

Rukia rattrapait progressivement les deux fuyards. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'allée centrale qui commençait à se remplir de monde.

-Pourquoi la foule se concentre ici? se demandait la jeune shinigami. La poursuite devient difficile!

-Je pourrais prendre une photo avec vous? interrogea Inoue à l'intention de son porteur.

Elle commençait à s'habituer et était ravie d'être dans les bras du célébrissime lapin.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, elle? s'inquiétait Grimmjow qui commençait à avoir plutôt chaud dans son costume.

Le groupe tourna, et Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Inoue et Rukia se retrouvèrent face à la grande parade qui venait de commencer. Curieuse coïncidence, l'orchestre entama "tiens, voilà du boudin" à ce moment là.

Juste avant l'orchestre, se tenaient les majorettes, élégantes et souriantes dans leur costume rouge. Et encore avant ces dernière, venaient les grandes mascottes du parc qui dansaient en marchant, ou plutôt, tentaient de se dandiner en rythme sans se faire rattraper par les musiciens, quand elles ne faisaient pas pas coucou à la foule ou un câlin aux enfants.

Daffy Duck fit brutalement un écart en tendant les bras devant Ulquiorra, qui, surpris de la manœuvre (un shinigami déguisé?) ne parvint à éviter la peluche géante et ne put que lui atterrir dans ses bras pour subir un câlin affectueux. Grimmjow fit un écart de justesse pour éviter de s'écraser sur le duo et continua sa course en laissant le cuarta s'extirper sans grand succès de l'étreinte du Loney Toons. Tout simplement, la personne costumée avait pris l'arrancar pour un de ses collègues et voulait l'obliger à danser avec lui sur l'air de "j'aime la galette".

Ichigo passa en trombe devant le couple, remarquant du coin de l'œil l'expression choquée d'Ulquiorra qui avait sans doute mal interprété l'invitation.

Matsumoto et Hitsugaya rattrapaient le peloton de tête. Le numéro six, Orihime toujours sur son épaule, avait décidé de passer au travers de l'orchestre et bousculait les musiciens, transformant l'air pour enfant en une cacophonie. Hitsugaya piqua un sprint avant d'être intercepté par un Grosminet qui le serra dans ses bras.

-Hey! cria le jeune capitaine, essayant d'échapper à son tour au piège rembourré.

-Capitaine! s'exclama Matsumoto en sautant sur l'agresseur pour sauver son chef d'une mort par étouffement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la peluche géante le relâcha et ils reprirent non sans mal la course, en retard sur les autres. Avant de se faire à nouveau bloquer le passage par un garçon efféminé et quelque peu ébouriffé.

-Arrancar numéro six, Luppi!! Je viens d'ajouter une momie à la maison des horreurs, et j'espère bien que vous tiendrez un peu plus longtemps que l'autre. Parce que ce serait d'un ennuiiiiii!!

-Et merde! constata élégamment le capitaine.

--

Ulquiorra réussit à se débarrasser de son encombrant partenaire et se lança à la poursuite de Grimmjow. Il doubla Ichigo qui n'était vraiment pas une flèche dans un corps humain. Le groupe avait fini de déranger la parade et se dirigeait maintenant vers les montagnes russes, sous les applaudissements de la foule qui croyait à une nouvelle attraction.

Le sexta tenta de tracer au travers des trampolines pour enfants. Il bouscula la file d'entrée, faisant crier les enfants, suivit de près par Rukia. Cette dernière entendit le l'employé qui gérait les entrées hurler des choses qui ne convenaient vraiment pas aux oreilles des petits.

-Ouaaah, t'as vu comme il saute haut Bugs Bunny? s'extasia un des bambins.

-Il triche, il utilise les trampolines, rétorqua un autre, l'air critique.

L'arrancar bousculait les enfants, sautant d'un trampoline à l'autre avec Inoue qui hurlait à s'en casser la voix sur son épaule. Le vertige, toujours...

Quand soudain, le drame arriva. Les trampolines n'étaient pas faits pour qu'on saute de l'un à l'autre ; bien sûr, ils étaient rapprochés, au cas où un des marmots rebondirait de travers, mais certains d'entre eux étaient plus espacés que d'autres. Ce qui fit que Grimmjow rata son coup et s'étala de tout son long, envoyant Inoue valser sur des coussins.

Rukia arriva, le souffle court. Elle arracha la tête du Bugs Bunny et tressaillit en reconnaissant l'espada.

-Toi! s'écria-t-elle.

-Oui, moi! Répondit le sexta avec un grand sourire, prêt à entamer la bataille.

La brune lui sauta dessus et le saisit par le collet, une lueur féroce dans le regard. Grimmjow se dit que finalement, ces petites shinigamis étaient peut-être plus effrayantes qu'elles en avaient l'air à première vue.

-Tu vas parler! s'exclama Rukia d'une voix féroce.

Grimmjow avala péniblement sa salive.

-Où as-tu eu ce costume de Chappy? Où?

-Ah... Euh... C'est Aizen, il faudra lui demander d'où ça vient moi je ne sais pas, répondit l'arrancar qui n'en menait pas large.

-OÙ??

-Ulquiorra doit savoir, bredouilla l'espada en montrant le vampire légèrement décoiffé qui arrivait.

-Je vais bien, Kuchiki-san, annonça Inoue, se relevant.

-Tant mieux! s'exclama la shinigami, se rappelant soudain de son amie. A l'attaque! ajouta-t-elle en montrant Ulquiorra.

Ce dernier s'arrêta, surpris par la charge de l'adolescente. Il resta immobile, la regardant arriver, et, au dernier moment, s'écarta et l'envoya bouler dans un trampoline. Puis il courut vers la rouquine qui criait le nom de son amie et l'entraîna par le bras.

-- --

-Et, y'a un vampire qui pique sa carotte à Bugs Bunny! entendit Ichigo qui arrivait enfin sur place.

-Putain! jura-t-il en essayant d'entrer à son tour dans le parc à trampolines. Le vampire ne pouvait être qu'Ulquiorra, et le lapin, Grimmjow. Et la carotte...

-Non jeune homme, c'est réservé aux enfants! menaça l'employé qui commençait à en avoir assez de voir des gens entrer et sortir de son attraction comme dans un moulin.

-Mais laissez-moi passer, euh... Ma petite sœur est là dedans!!

-Elle s'amuse, alors, laissez-là un peu!!

Ichigo se demanda s'il ne fallait pas qu'il mette la tête au carré à ce vieil imbécile (il ne voyait pas que Inoue était en train de se faire enlever?).

Pendant ce temps, le cuarta forçait Inoue à courir derrière lui en direction du tunnel de l'amour. Il bouscula les quelques couples qui étaient là et força Inoue à s'assoir dans le bateau avec lui

-Euh, c'est un peu brusque comme invitation, fit Orihime d'un ton gêné alors que l'embarcation démarrait et que son interlocuteur restait muré dans un silence tombal.

Et alors qu'ils tournaient pour se retrouver face à une dizaine de cupidons joufflus souriant d'un air niais, une negacion se mit en place les soulevant tous les deux vers le Hueco Mondo.

-Vas-tu arrêter de crier, femme?

-J'ai le vertige!! lui appris la rouquine entre deux cris de frayeur.

Ulquiorra espéra ne pas devenir sourd durant le trajet qui les menait à Aizen.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la première partie de ce gros délire, bien pire que d'habitude n_n! La suite arrive bientôt ; et là c'est vrai, puisque j'ai quasiment fini le deuxième chapitre, je n'ai qu'à la conclure!

Par contre, pour ceux qui attendent la suite de "Grimmjow, je te veux..." et celle de "La curiosité, quel effrayant défaut!", je ne les ai pas encore écrites --'. Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Quand Chappy et Dracula invitent une rousse

**rating :** K+ (surtout si vous êtes sensibles à la cause des chappy maltraités)

**genre : **humour, toujours!

**pairing :** aucun, ou pas vraiment. En fait, ça dépend comment vous interprétez n_n!

**note :** Bon, avec quelques jours de retard, je poste la suite et fin de cette fic complètement folle, qui aurait dû être un one-shot mais qui était trop long. Voilà! Ah, et le genre est légèrement différent du premier chapitre (tout le monde a cessé de courir). J'espère que ça vous plaira (Clewilan, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre et je m'en excuse!). Bonne lecture n_n!

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hitsugaya et Matsumoto combattaient tant bien que mal Luppi.

-Allons, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire? se moqua-t-il en envoyant une droite au capitaine qui ne put l'éviter.

Le gigai de l'arrancar avait été modifié ; il était non seulement plus fort mais plus rapide qu'eux. Le jeune homme décida que c'était le moment ou jamais pour ruser. De toute manière, ça ou expliquer devant tous les capitaines qu'il s'était fait lamentablement battre par un arrancar dans un gigai armé de serpentins, en arguant du fait que des serpentins n'étaient pas aussi inoffensifs qu'on pourrait le croire... Son choix était fait! Autant mourir au champ d'honneur. Au moins, une fois enterré, on ne rend pas de compte à des gens comme Byakuya ou Mayuri.

Il entendit Matsumoto jurer. Le nouvel espada avait dû mélanger du papier attrape mouche à ses ruban et la rousse se débattait comme elle pouvait pour se dégager. Mais elle était presque immobilisée...

-Hé, poupée, je crois que tu vas avoir du mal pour les cheveux! ricana Luppi en lui envoyant une nouvelle dose de papiers. Allez, au tour du petit capitaine!

Le petit capitaine en question avait opté pour une tactique peu orthodoxe. Ah oui, l'arrancar était plus fort qu'eux deux? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait lui donner du fil à retordre! Mais la tactique était risquée...

Hitsugaya bondit vers l'arrancar en faisant un écart pour changer son angle d'attaque. Heureusement, son adversaire était à peine plus grand que lui. Il lui sauta au cou, enlaçant du même coup le papier attrape-mouche et les serpentins.

-Hé! Capitaine, pour les câlins il y a ces animaux géants! lança l'arrancar, interloqué, en essayant de se débarrasser de l'étreinte du shinigami. J'ai une belle ouverture, là!

Il se prépara à envoyer un crochet dans le ventre du garçon lorsqu'il s'arrêta en poussant un couinement de surprise et de douleur.

-Enfoiré! Enfoiré! C'est froid! Tu m'as mis de la glace dans le cou? hurla-t-il en s'agitant pour essayer d'enlever la matière froide et dégoulinante du dos de son gigai plutôt sensible.

-Et dans le dos, lui appris d'un air blasé le jeune capitaine avant de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure de toutes ses forces.

L'arrancar vit arriver l'attaque, mais ses deux mains, occupées à tenter de retirer la glace, ne purent le protéger.

-Ouaaaah, capitaine, vous êtes trop fort! s'exclama Matsumoto alors que leur adversaire s'effondrait, KO.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à retirer ces trucs, lui annonça-t-il en montrant l'énorme masse filandreuse collée à son t-shirt. Une autre, s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du marchand de glace à qui il avait pris la première munition.

Par bonheur, les gigais d'Aizen avaient aussi leurs défauts...

Hitsugaya glissa la deuxième glace sous le t-shirt de l'arrancar qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Il recula d'un pas lorsque celui-ci se mit à gesticuler en criant, immobilisé par un sort de kidô. C'était peut-être s'acharner sur un ennemi à terre, mais Tôshirô avait horreur qu'on l'interrompe quand il dégustait une crème glacée. Fichu Aizen.

-Capitaine, c'était mesquin, commenta Matsumoto qui peinait à se dégager. Pourriez-vous m'aider, plutôt?

-La ferme! Il n'avait qu'à ne pas baisser sa garde! répliqua le jeune homme en se penchant pour aider sa lieutenant.

La negacion se mit en place à ce moment là, emportant Luppi dans les airs. Les badauds qui étaient dans le coin se mirent à applaudir, persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle attraction.

-On se reverra, petit capitaine de mes deux!! Et là je ne te louperais pas! cria le brun avec fureur, sous les bravos de la foule.

-... (soupir consterné d'Hitsugaya).

--

-Hé! Où tu vas? hurla Ikkaku à Yammi qui s'envolait.

-On rentre, la mission est terminée!

-On en a pas fini! s'égosilla le troisième siège, furieux.

-A la prochaine! Je te tuerais pour de bon, ne t'inquiète pas! lui répondit simplement l'arrancar, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux onzièmes division regardèrent leur ennemi disparaître. Ainsi c'était un arrancar. Ikkaku s'était fait sérieusement rossé avec un polochon. Au moins, le fait que ce soit un arrancar atténuait l'humiliation (il pouvait toujours arguer du fait que son gigai était anormal), mais il espéra qu'un jour, il retrouverait ce mec bizarre pour un vrai combat...

--

Grimmjow était en pleine bagarre avec Rukia. Peut-être avait-il été trop sadique avec la shinigami. Trop pour sa sécurité personnelle, en tout cas. Lui affirmer qu'il avait tué lui-même un Chappy pour prendre sa peau n'avait pas été une brillante idée. Maintenant, la shinigami s'était transformée en vraie furie et l'ex-espada s'était retranché derrière un trampoline renversé pour échapper aux divers projectiles qui lui arrivaient dans la figure avec des insultes. Aussi fut-il très content quand la negacion arriva et l'emmena dans les airs, laissant derrière lui la tête du costume.

--

-Ouaaaaahhhh!!! s'extasia Orihime en entrant dans une grande pièce richement décorée. On dirait un vrai palais!

Et d'ailleurs, les deux filles dans le coin ressemblaient un peu à des princesses. Inoue les fixa un instant, et reconnut les costumes.

-Cendrillon! Et Blanche-neige!

Elle devait bien avouer que les costumes étaient jolis, même si elle doutait que les vraies princesses avaient un trou dans la tête avec une sorte de masque blanc.

Blanche-neige s'avança, l'air contrarié.

-J'ai un problème avec mes sept nains! lança-t-elle à la nouvelle venue comme si elle était responsable de tout ça.

-Euh... répondit Inoue, intimidée.

Cette fille était vraiment agressive.

--

Ichigo avait fini par plaquer au sol l'employé trop zélé et s'était précipité pour voir la negacion au loin, emportant Inoue et Ulquiorra. Et plus proche de lui, Grimmjow qui lui hurlait des promesses de mort violente. Le rouquin remarqua que l'arrancar semblait curieusement soulagé. Et son amie?

-Rukia! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers la rouquine qui était accroupie par terre. ça va?

-Cha... Cha... Chappyyyyyy! sanglotait-elle en enlaçant la tête de costume de Grimmjow.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'était un arrancar! C'était Grimmjow!

-Il a tué un chappy pour prendre sa peau! gémit la brune en serrant encore plus la tête.

-Hein? lâcha Kurosaki qui n'y comprenait pas grand chose.

-Avec son zampakutô! il l'a fait sou... Souffrir et il lui a tranché la... La... tête! renifla la shinigami en lui montrant la peluche.

-Mais c'est Bugs Bunny, ça, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est un costume.

-Bugs Bunny? renifla Rukia.

-Mais oui, je t'assure, c'est un personnage de dessin animé! C'est du tissu synthétique!

-Tu me le jures?

--

-Je vous jure! Quelle mission! Ces costumes ces gigaïs et tout! Juste pour faire diversion pour emmener une humaine ici!! Me battre pour ça! râlait Luppi.

-Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas prévu que tu te ferais exploser aussi vite, commenta Aizen. Surtout quand on sait qu'il t'a attaqué avec de la crème glacée. C'est bien de la fraise qu'on sent d'ici?

Luppi eut l'air encore plus furieux, si c'était possible. Ulquiorra portait régulièrement la main à son oreille droite, comme si elle était bouchée. Grimmjow avait fini de se débarrasser de son costume avec bras gauche articulé (invention de Szayel pour compenser son "côté manchot"). Quant à Yammi, il faisait légèrement la tête.

-Ces gigai sont trop sensibles! protesta Luppi.

-Ils sont meilleurs que ceux que les shinigamis utilisent. Pour la suite du plan, je n'ai plus besoin de vous, sauf toi, Grimmjow. Vous pouvez écouter si vous le voulez, cependant.

--

Pendant ce temps, Inoue écoutait avec attention et ahurissement ce que "Blanche-neige" lui racontait. Alors comme ça, "Blanche-neige" avait eu des ennuis avec sa belle-mère, et, comme elle n'avait pas réussi à la tuer, elle s'était vengée sur les sept nains.

-Un truc gore! affirma Loly en essayant de sourire d'un air triste à l'humaine, exercice difficile pour elle.

-Oh?

-Oui, Sza... Euh, ma belle-mère les a transformé en monstres! Regarde!

Orihime se tourna vers la direction indiquée et sursauta. En effet, c'étaient des monstres! Très ressemblant avec les arrancars, quand on y pensait bien. Mais ceux-ci semblaient loin de l'être humain : deux d'entre eux ressemblaient à des ballons de baudruche, et l'un d'eux à une sorte de millepatte.

-Oh mon Dieu, les pauvres!! Je vous rendrait votre apparence normale! s'écria Orihime, émue.

-Bordel, elle ne va pas me les détruire après tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour les améliorer! jura à mi-voix Szayel qui écoutait dans l'ombre.

Il entendit dans son dos le rire d'Aizen.

-Non. Je vais utiliser une illusion.

Et effectivement, Inoue s'acharna en vain sur les fraccion virtuels.

-Bienvenue, Orihime!

La jeune fille se tourna, découvrant Aizen devant elle.

-Merci d'être venue. Comme tu vois, Blanche-neige a un problème avec ses amis.

Il montra Loly qui, pour l'occasion de l'illusion, avait perdu son trou dans la tête.

-Et je dois avouer que si elle est impatiente de les voir guérir, elle n'est pas convaincue de tes pouvoirs. Mais je sais que tu peux y arriver, même si tu dois t'entraîner un peu pour cela. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu te faire venir auprès de moi. Veux-tu faire cela pour moi, Orihime?

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Les pauvres petits nains! Elle devait faire quelque chose pour eux!

-Je suis désolé de te brusquer, mais pourrais tu nous faire une démonstration de tes pouvoirs?

-Oui, fit timidement la rouquine.

-Pourrais tu guérir le bras de Grimmjow?

On entendit le rire de Luppi. Inoue s'approcha de l'arrancar et invoqua le bouclier sacré des trois cieux. Luppi s'étrangla lorsqu'il vit le bras réapparaître.

-Impossible!

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aime pas la fraise? demanda Grimmjow en lui enfonçant la main dans le ventre. Non? Et bien maintenant tu le sais! Adieu, ex-numéro six!

Et le le nouveau sexta envoya un cero, débarrassant définitivement Las Noche de l'espada effeminé.

-Maintenant que c'est fait, il y a encore quelques détails à régler. Tes amis, Orihime. Il faut que tu leur envoies un message, qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Il y a une boutique de cartes postales par là, si tu veux... proposa Aizen avec un sourire chaleureux.

Noitora n'avait pas l'air ravi d'avoir été recruté pour l'occasion, mais Tesla s'acquitta de son rôle de vendeur avec soin. Orihime trouva donc la carte postale de ses rêves.

--

-Tu me le jures?

-Mais OUI! Je t'en achèterais un en miniature si ça peut te consoler, mais je t'assure que Bugs Bunny n'existe pas et que le costume était synthétique!

Rukia sourit à Ichigo, soulagée, prête à lui rappeler sa promesse si besoin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les deux? fit une voix blasée à côté d'eux.

-Hirako! s'exclama le rouquin en voyant le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

-J'ai perdu un pari contre Urahara. Alors on était ici avec les enfants ; Urahara s'est fritté avec un enfant blond pour une sombre histoire de sucette à la fraise... Et vous? répliqua le vaizard en secouant la tête, l'air consterné.

Les deux shinigamis lui expliquèrent la situation, avec cette pauvre Inoue qui avait été enlevée. Le blond ferma les yeux un instant et prit congé de ses deux interlocuteurs.

-Hé, Hirako! s'écria Kurosaki.

-Quoi?

-C'était quoi ton pari avec Urahara?

Hirako devint d'un seul coup tout rouge. Il s'éclipsa en bafouillant, laissant Rukia et Ichigo perplexes.

-Inoue! Il faut la récupérer! lança soudain la brune.

-Retrouvons d'abord les autres, suggéra le rouquin.

Ils partir donc au travers du parc. Ils retrouvèrent Yumichika et Ikkaku qui semblait assez amoché. Ichigo resta bouche ouverte quelques secondes lorsqu'il apprit que l'arme utilisée était un polochon. Puis tout le groupe retrouva Matsumoto et Hitsugaya qui luttaient toujours contre le papier attrape-mouche. La rouquine peinait à se débarrasser d'une bande collée dans les cheveux et marmonnait des choses comme "lui épiler la tête à la cire chaude" en parlant de l'arrancar qui les avait agressés.

--

-Wonderwyce, lâche ça, s'il te plaît. Allez, encourageait Tousen. Ce n'est pas bon pour tes dents d'en prendre trop.

-Ahumm, répondit le blondinet, une énorme sucette dans la bouche et une autre dans les mains.

Gin, qui regardait avec amusement les efforts infructueux de l'aveugle, leva un sourcil en reconnaissant le tissu vert qui pendait au coin de la bouche du jeune arrancar.

--

-Urahara! s'exclama le petit groupe en voyant le marchant arriver, l'air sombre.

-Je sais. Inoue a été enlevée. Rentrons, nous n'avons rien à faire ici.

Il tourna les talons et s'arrêta, interpellé par Rukia.

-Hé! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton manteau? s'écria la brune en montrant le dos de la veste où il manquait un morceau conséquent.

-Les enfants peuvent être terribles dans le coin, fit le marchand en s'autorisant un sourire. Mais je pense que c'était un arrancar dans un gigai.

-Et c'était quoi ton pari avec Hirako? demanda le rouquin, curieux.

Urahara ouvrit son éventail sans parvenir à dissimuler son sourire.

-Ah, il avait parié qu'il arriverait à obliger Hyori à rester en maillot de bain toute une journée. Malheureusement, elle a découvert que c'était lui qui lui avait piqué tous ses vêtements pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche.

Ichigo frissonna en pensant à la scène. Hirako devait être un peu maso.

-Rentrons, fit sombrement le capitaine Hitsugaya qui venait de remporter sa bataille contre le papier attrape-mouche et les serpentins.

Ils firent un détour par la maison des horreurs pour récupérer Chad. L'employé responsable du stand ne voulait pas le laisser sortir sous prétexte que ce n'était pas l'heure de la pause clope pour les momies et les vampires. Kurosaki régla le problème après cinq minutes de discussion, en envoyant une droite dans le menton du réticent ; il avait assez donné dans la diplomatie aujourd'hui.

-Allez, on y va, Chad!

-Je voulais régler ça pacifiquement, répondit le géant.

-Ah, euh... Tu te rappelles que je t'avais promis de t'aider quand tu étais dans la mouise? Et bien, j'applique! se défendit le shinigami remplaçant d'un air gêné. Rukia? Tu viens.

-Tu m'avais promis un Chappy! chouina la brune.

-C'est vrai, soupira Ichigo, regrettant son moment de faiblesse.

Et cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir âprement négocié sur la taille que devait faire un chappy miniature ("Rukia, cette peluche d'un mètre n'est pas une miniature" "mais si, paysan, le vrai fait plus de deux mètres!"), ils ressortaient du parc avec un Bugs Bunny de cinquante centimètres.

--

Une fois rentrés chez Inoue, une surprise attendait le petit groupe. La jeune fille n'était bien évidemment pas rentrée, mais sur la table trônait une carte postale représentant les princesses de Walt Disney. Ichigo s'en saisit et la lut à voix haute :

"Chers amis,

Blanche-neige a beaucoup de problèmes avec ses nains : sa belle-mère, furieuse de ne pas pouvoir la tuer s'est vengée en les transformant en monstres! Je vais rester près d'elle le temps de réussir à les guérir. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, le prince charmant est très gentil!

Inoue Orihime

ps : n'oubliez pas de réchauffer la compote pomme-poireau-poisson avant de la manger, c'est bien meilleur!"

L'écran du communicateur s'alluma devant eux.

-Inoue Orihime nous a trahis, annonça Yamamoto.

-Elle s'est faite enlever sous nos yeux! protesta le rouquin, furieux.

-Non, cette lettre affirme qu'elle a décidé de rester auprès d'Aizen, le coupa le vieux. Peut-être même était-ce prévu d'avance. Capitaine Hitsugaya, ne touchez pas au dessert plus que douteux dont il est fait mention dans la lettre et envoyez-le à la douzième division pour le faire analyser.

-Mais il est tout à fait normal, protesta Matsumoto alors que ceux qui tentaient d'imaginer le mélange devenaient verdâtres.

-Exécution! Et je vous envoie du monde pour étouffer toute velléité de rébellion.

--

-Soul Society pense qu'Inoue Orihime les a trahis, annonça Ulquiorra, l'audition de son oreille droite enfin rétablie.

-Parfait, répondit Aizen.

Il jeta un œil sur l'écran de contrôle. La rouquine faisait des gâteaux dans le laboratoire de Szayel, montrant un enthousiasme débordant. L'octavo déprimait dans un coin en espérant que toutes ces pâtisseries bizarres n'empoisonneraient pas sa fraccion au grand complet. Tousen avait laissé Wonderwyce sous la garde d'Orihime en lui recommandant de ne pas trop le gaver de sucreries, et le blondinet suivait maintenant la jeune fille en quémandant des gâteaux.

--

-Et si vous pouviez m'attraper cet enfant blond qui m'a piqué mes sucettes et déchiré mon manteau, ce serait parfait, recommanda Urahara au petit groupe qui allait infiltrer l'Hueco Mondo.

* * *

Voilà! Je vous laisse choisir s'il y a des couples dans cette fic... Moi, je ne pense pas!

Merci à MmeRoronoa qui a été ma bêta-lectrice!


End file.
